A Game of Fading
by wailinglemonwritingco
Summary: Who dun it?


...RINNNG!

RINNNNG!

"Hold up I am coming!" Sonic said drowsily. He stumbled into his main room like a drunkard. His blue quills were amock. He looked like a sure wreck.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Sonic!?" A familiar voice chimed,"holy shit it has been a while!"

Sonic couldn't exactly make out who the voice belonged to. "Tails?" Sonic guessed.

"Hey you still remember me!" Tails said cheerfully.

"Yeah...yeah I do..."

"Hey did you get the invitation?"

"Wha-?" Invitation? Those existed? Sonic was confused,"Tails I havn't gotten one." Only scilence filled the other end. "Check your mailbox." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Wait hold right quick!" click! Sonic was utterly out of it. He told himself no matter how curious he was, not to check his mailbox, but curiosity got the best of him. He went to his front door and opened it. Then he ran to his mailbox and opened it. There it was. A red envelope with a gold lining now lay in his hands.

He studied it closer. No return address. Odd. He opened it and began to read as he rentered his house.

"Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,"

How did this guy know his name?

,"It is with the highest esteem to invite you to the largest game ever to be held! If you could, please begin making your way to Valdermont City located in Italy ASAP. The victor will be given the greatest gift of all!

-your friend and gamemaster,

Faw"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. What was this competition about? Who in the hell was Faw? Not worth sitting around about. "Sonic?" Sonic whirled around at the sound of his name, but he soon figured out it was the phone. "Hey Tails! Turns out I did get one."

"So did Knuckles and Shade.." Tails said with disbeleif,"when are you going?"

Sonic smirked "Race yah."

3 Days Later...

Espio's POV

"Vector are you sure you read the signs correctly?" I asked. Vector raised his hands in the air "Naw, I just drove to a random mansion in the woods and pissed away thirty-five thousand dollars!" Sarcasm. Another thing I loved about him. I threw myself down on the grass and stared at the building. It was made of old oak wood and had the haunted feel about it. It made my scales crawl. "Esp." Vector muttered lovingly. Esp was just a nickname he had givin me years ago which kind of grew on me,"sorry if that back there was taken wrongly.." he sat next to me and put his warm, gloved hand on my back. I pulled out the envelope from my jacket pocket and reread it.

"This says Valdermont City." I whispered. Vector cocked his head in confusion. I pulled out my phone and did a quick search. The first thing that appeared after the search was an article that was titled "Valdermont in Flames!" Then the next article was "Valdermont Mansion Still Stands!"

"Intriguing. " I muttered

"What?"

"We are in Valdermont!" I said while pointing to the mansion," that is the only building still standing!" Vector smiled happily and kissed me on the cheek (Which doesn't happen often) "I get it so this is a ghos-" we were inturrupted by a motorcycle's sputteds for air. It slid to a calm stop spraying gravel in my eyes. Once I cleared my vision I saw a man wearing primarily yellow jumping off the seat of the vehicle. He was rather wide and had a giant pink nose. His moustache was zig-zagged which seemed impossible. "Hey buddy!" Vector shouted, offended by the human's action,"you hurt my boyfriend!" The man seemed taken aback. Yes Vector and I were in a relationship together, and it hasn't gotten awkward yet, and I perferred it stayed like that forever.

After the man appeared to regain enough ability to speak to him he simply said sorry and asked for our names. "His name is Espio" Vector said with a wide smile,"I am Vector." What about you huh? You gotta name?" "Indeed" he said witha cheap Italian accent,"Wario." Vector nodded. "Are you the owner?" I asked in an odd sympathetic tone as I got up from the ground and made my way over to the man. Wario laughed and shook his head no,"I was invited here by this guy named...uh" he pulled out an envolope similar to ours except his was blue with silver lining. "Faw?" Suggested another voice.

This voice sounded really familiar. It sounded like the color purple. The voice was a womans. A bat swiftly flew in and knocked Wario over. Rouge was in her usual slutty outfit. A bra made out of the shape of a heart and her shorshorts. She probably could tell Wario's jaw was literally hanging because she stated "Just for looks, not for keeps." She eyed Vector as she spoke, mainly eyeing his crotchal area. Does she not know? It would be better if she didn't. "So you guys got invited to this lame party huh?" She said holding out her invitation,"we might want to stand our ground."

"Why?"I asked rudely which earned me an elbow to the ribs from Vector. "Everyone's invited." My eyes went wide what did she mean by that? I soon figured out. More familiar faces flooded in and even more unfamiliar faces joined in. I saw Knuckles clutching Shade's hand. How adorable. I also saw a giant yellow reptile with a green shell that looked like he wanted to kill everyone he saw. I also saw a green reptile that didn't seem as threatening.

"Laides and gentlemen." A voice boomed," prepare yourself for the most incredible event ever!"

My mind was fuzzy. I shook my head and got rid of my little headache. All of a sudden I couldn't understand the announcer. I looked around and saw a woman in an orange dress look at me and shrug. I chuckled and shrugged back. I now had to meet her. Suddenly everyone began moving forward. "Are you ready Esp?" Vector asked me. I had no clue. "Sure." I said unenthusiastically. We slowly made our way towardsthe mansion and chills went up my scales again. Something was off. What was it?

...


End file.
